Nasal septal surgery is a procedure that calls for partial removal of the cartilage and bone dividing the nasal passages. In this procedure, the mucosa is dissected away from both sides of the cartilage and bone, the cartilage is removed, and the mucosa is returned back to the desired location. In addition, the two layers are sutured together in a manner that eliminates air between the layers.
Manual suturing is cumbersome and tedious. During the operation, proper technique must be used to ensure that the sutures do not become too tight and thus leading to localized ischemia. In addition, the operation conducted within a small area requires the surgeon to ensure proper alignment of the septal mucosa tissues.